


Fotografo Kim

by Yuugetsu



Series: Fotógrafo Kim [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fotografo! Doyoung, Humor, Idol! Jaehyun, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mi primer trabajo y no sé que es esto, NCT siendo NCT, una que otra mala palabra¿?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuugetsu/pseuds/Yuugetsu
Summary: Su paga no valía todo el tiempo que gastaba sacando fotos del cantante acariciando animales en la calle o estando comiendo en alguna cafetería.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: Fotógrafo Kim [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963009
Kudos: 7





	Fotografo Kim

**Author's Note:**

> Disfruten¿?

\- ¡Dongyoung!

El nombrado levanto la mirada, tenía su boca abierta y un sándwich listo para ser devorado en su mano, la mirada de la mujer que se acercaba era tan desesperada y ansiosa que, resignado, bajo su almuerzo y paso su lengua por sus labios. Finalmente, la mujer se detuvo frente a él y le señalo con ambas manos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? 

Dongyoung parpadeo y miró hacia su emparedado aun en las manos. - Bueno, yo estoy tomando mi hora libre para comer. –Dijo levantando su almuerzo y moviéndolo lentamente frente a la mujer.

Ella simplemente bufo y le arrebato su único alimento del día, Dongyoung soltó un "Hey" lleno de indignación. - No te hagas el gracioso conmigo Dongyoung, hablo de que haces aquí ¡Deberías estar siguiendo a Jaehyun!

Y allí estaba el porqué era molestado. Dongyoung suspiro.

Luego de que NCT 127 ganara popularidad en todo el mundo, y Jung jodido Jaehyun fuera amado por todas las jóvenes y mujeres adultas de medio planeta, su trabajo se había vuelto estar tras aquel miembro para descubrir todo lo que hacía en su vida diaria y si era honesto, su paga no valía todo el tiempo que gastaba sacando fotos del cantante   
acariciando animales en la calle o estando comiendo en alguna cafetería.

Pero claro, su adorada jefa estaba babeando por ese hombre y, aunque creía que Dongyoung no sabía, se la pasaba viendo todas las fotos que tomaba por horas. Seguramente ya se había imaginado mil y un historias con el cantante que ni sabía de la existencia de esa mujer.

Pero bueno, Dongyoung no había terminado sus estudios como habría querido y Dispatch había sido increíblemente generoso en dejarlo entrar.

-Está bien. –Dongyoung se estiro para tomar su sándwich. - Entiendo, pero Minrae, él está en práctica ahora mismo, ¿Qué se supone que voy a tomar?

\- ¡Puede salir en cualquier momento Dongyoung! ¿Te imaginas que mientras estas tu aquí, comiéndote un sándwich de...?

-Un sándwich de pollo.

\- ¡Un sándwich de pollo! Él salga y –Minrae se detuvo pensando en todo lo que podía suceder. - Él... ¡Ayude a una anciana a cruzar la calle! Estarías perdiéndote de elevar la imagen de un idol tan importante como él.

Realmente amaba a su superior, siempre comprensiva y nunca lo despedía a pesar de todas esas veces en que ha contestado sarcásticamente, pero esa obsesión que traía por Jung Jaehyun era demasiado.

\- ¿Eso como podría ser un artículo? No creo que nadie más que sus fans se interesen a menos que pongas un buen título.

\- ¡Podemos hacerlo! Ahora, quiero que termines y salgas a buscar a ese hombre. –Con esas palabras finales la mujer se dio vuelta y se fue, Dongyoung la vio marcharse y suspiro.

-Claro, a sus órdenes como siempre. –Susurro a la nada, tomo su teléfono para mandar un rápido mensaje y volvió a su comida, debía terminar en menos de dos minutos porque sabía, vaya que lo hacía, que esa mujer era capaz de volver en poco tiempo para revisar que ya se haya ido.

.

Y como Dongyoung lo supuso el famoso idol estaba de nuevo en esa cafetería comiendo y rompiendo su dieta, el fotógrafo se movió en unas mesas cerca, pero sin ser visible, había unas cuantas cosas en el camino que lo cubría así que podía vigilar al chico perfectamente.

Así es como Kim Dongyoung había gastado años de estudió, aunque era su culpa el no terminarlos adecuadamente, para terminar como acosador de un idol que era más joven y exitoso de lo que soñaría ser. Ni siquiera era divertirlo seguirlo, Jaehyun era un pan de dios y vaya que lo sabía, toda su vida, exagerando por supuesto, había estado detrás de ese chico. Dongyoung se jactaba de ser quien le tomaba fotografías cuando ni había debutado.

Ah, qué tiempos.

\- ¿Señor? ¿Pedirá algo? –Pregunto la camarera, Dongyoung la miro por unos segundos.

-Ah, en realidad. –Miro de nuevo a Jaehyun. - Tráigame un helado y... –Señalo al cantante. - Llévele uno a él igual, de mi parte, pero no le diga que fue por mí, le pagare el doble.  
La mesera se veía bastante extrañada, pero asintió yéndose, tal vez ese chico solo era un fan más de Jaehyun.

\- ¡Jae!

Esa voz hizo a Dongyoung pegar su frente a la mesa rápidamente, Seo Johnny, uno de los compañeros de banda del chico, había entrado y pasado a su lado.

Genial, ahora su frente estaría roja por el golpe que se dio.

-Oh, hyung. –Dijo el menor con una sonrisa, sus hoyuelos se hicieron presentes y si Dongyoung estuviera en una caricatura sabía que ese momento sería perfecto para poner música y un fondo rosa brillante.

Asco.

Johnny se sentó frente a su amigo y miro lo que comía. - Creí que estaba prohibido que comieras eso.

Jaehyun bebió de su vaso y le sonrió. - Pero nadie se enterará además muero de hambre, ¿Puedes guardar ese secreto por mí?

-Claro, no hay problema, pero recuerda no descuidarte, el manager dijo que iremos a un chequeo pronto en estos días y ya sabes cómo se ponen luego.

Jaehyun asintió. - Lo sé, aunque no son ellos quienes me dan más miedo. –Una carcajada escapo de su mejor amigo al tiempo que traían una copa de helado, sorprendido la levanto para dársela a la mujer. - Disculpé, no pedí esto.

-Oh, no, alguien se lo manda. –Dijo ella, estaba sonrojada y parecía que en cualquier momento terminaría desmayándose. Estaba hablando con dos integrantes de NCT 127 después de todo.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Quién? –Jae miro el helado y sonrió tomando un bocado. - Bueno, dale mis gracias.

-Claro, compromiso. –Ella hizo una reverencia y desapareció por el pasillo, Johnny miro el helado con ojos de cachorro.

\- ¿Me das? –Pregunto inflando las mejillas y con esa expresión tierna que amaban sus fans.

Jae rio dándole a probar. - Sabes que no puedo resistirme.

A la distancia Dongyoung negaba con la cabeza, en frente una copa de helado de igual tamaño que ya comenzaba a comer. - Míralo allí, disfrutando su comida. –Susurro tomando unas cuantas fotos siendo cuidadoso de no ser descubierto.

Él era tan profesional en nunca ser encontrado.

Pasó alrededor de una hora en esa cafetería, Jaehyun y Johnny se habían alargado en su plática mientras Dongyoung se la pasaba en su celular, a veces tomando fotos con la cámara colgada en su cuello. Fue cerca de los últimos diez minutos que estuvieron allí que realmente dijeron algo que le interesara.

-Oh, por cierto, ¿No ibas a tu apartamento ahora?

Jaehyun negó. - Aun no llega, así que no tiene caso que este en el apartamento encerrado todo el día.

Johnny le miro con lastima. - Nos estamos yendo de gira la próxima semana, ¿Cómo no es que pasan tiempo juntos?

-Bueno e... -Jaehyun se detuvo mirando a su alrededor y luego siguió. - Ella no puede darse el lujo de faltar a su trabajo o algo así.

-Ganas el triple, tú los mantendrías fácilmente.

-Bueno, hazle entender eso a su dura cabeza. Ya sabes, es bastante testaru... da. –Jaehyun movió la cuchara en el aire y suspiro. - Aunque aún podría ir al dormitorio y jugar un par de partidas con Taeyong.

-Oh, ni lo pienses, por eso estoy aquí. Ahora mismo seguro estarán en la décimo sexta partida porque Donghyuck odia perder. Ellos se quedarán allí un gran rato. –Riendo Jaehyun se levantó. - ¿Te vas?

-Sí, iré a caminar un poco por allí y luego iré a mi apartamento, tengo que alimentar a Muffin.

-Aún sigo sin creer que llamen muffin a su perro.

-Hey, es un lindo nombre. –Jaehyun rio antes de despedirse del mayor. - Te veo mañana, ¿sí?

-Claro, no vuelvas a llegar tarde que sabes cómo se pone el manager, suerte.

-También tú. –Jaehyun se despidió con la mano y salió de la cafetería.

Un atontado Doyoung espero unos segundos antes de correr tras el artista, se mantenía a una distancia prudente donde ni él ni sus posibles sasaeng pudieran verlo, tomo unas cuantas fotos mientras caminaba y se detuvo en algún momento pues Jaehyun se encontró con un par de fans y se detuvo a darles un autógrafo.

Algo de lo que Jung era conocido era por su siempre disposición a sus fans, Dongyoung admitiría que admiraba eso, el hombre era atento y nunca había ignorado a sus fans. Tan caballeroso y de buen corazón lo había llevado a la fama que ahora gozaba. Y no hay que olvidar su talento, su voz era como escuchar a ángeles cantarle.

Dongyoung podía declararse un fan.

No tardaron en avanzar de nuevo hacia un parque, debido a la hora y el día estaba casi desierto, la gente no pasaba y para Dongyoung era más fácil esconderse. Jaehyun finalmente se sentó en una banca con la luz del farol sobre él, su perfil era tan nostálgico que las manos de Doyoung se movieron por si solas, fueron varios "clic" que dio, grabando en su cámara aquella imagen digna de una portada de revista.

Jaehyun era de otro mundo.

Su hora de trabajo en las calles finalmente termino, se dio cuenta tarde, así que se levantó y se fue del lugar dejando atrás a una estrella que para el mundo era inalcanzable.  
NCT 127 fue reconocido hace poco más de un año, con una canción que llego a lo alto de los charts y que conquisto el corazón de muchos fans de todas partes del mundo, su popularidad explotó al punto en que su agenda siempre estuvo llena. Dongyoung como su seguidor personal, gracias a Minrae, vio como toda la vida de esos nueve chicos fue cambiando de "algunos días grabando CF" a "Agenda llena, espere cuando se desocupe para contratarlos".

Llego a las oficinas y fue directo a su piso, necesitaba sacar las fotos de su memoria y guardarlas en el computador, Minrae no lo dejaría ir sin que le haya mandado el correo con las fotos. Ya eran las diez y cuarto cuando terminaba de pasar todas y ordenarlas en una carpeta. Miro que todo estuviera adecuado haciendo clic en la última imagen  
Jaehyun en la banca del parque iluminado por el farol era la mejor foto que nunca tuvo.

-Hey, esa me gusta. –Minrae le dijo desde atrás, Dongyoung saltó en su silla y la miro con sorpresa, ella rio. - Perdón, aun no me iba y te vi aquí. Es muy bonita, puedo leer el título "El visual de la generación, ¿Es siquiera una persona?" los comentarios explotaran.

Dongyoung rio sin muchos ánimos, estaba exhausto. Podría parecer que no hacía mucho, pero seguir a una celebridad por largas horas era agotador. - Si, lo creo. –Murmuro guardando el archivo y enviándolo.

Minrae poso su mano sobre el cabello del menor y lo revolvió. - Mañana tomate el día libre, escuche que el escándalo de esos dos artistas fue algo así como "un caos" entre el fandom de ese grupo. –Los ojos brillantes del chico causaron ternura en la mujer, no conocía a nadie más trabajador que él. - Lamento hacerte trabajar tanto.

-No, no. Bueno, sí, gracias por disculparte y por el día, realmente lo necesitaba. –Miro hacia el correo enviado y sonrió. - ¿Prometes que no lo olvidaras y me llamaras a las nueve de la mañana para seguir a tu enamorado imposible?

-Jaehyun no es mi enamorado imposible. –Le dijo pellizcando su mejilla y rio. - Y si, lo prometo. Ahora vete antes de que cambie de opinión.

Y así lo hizo, Dongyoung tomo todas sus cosas para correr fuera de esa oficina, con su cámara en mano salió del edificio a las frías calles de Seúl. Se colocó la bufanda hasta la nariz y camino con la cabeza abajo.

Trabajar en Dispatch era como un suicidio para muchos y también una fortuna, es decir, si te gustaba tratar con artistas la empresa era perfecta, los veías todos los días tanto dentro de la oficina como fuera si tenías la suerte de ser el que los seguía. Por otro lado, era desastroso porque una vez que eras conocido por las fans de ciertos grupos tenías que prepararte para recibir malos comentarios y agresiones.

Una vez fue a comer con su hermano, una chica lo reconoció como el seguidor de Mingyu de Seventeen y fue atacado por ella creyendo que iba a desprestigiar a Donghyun ¡A su propio hermano! Claro que al final tuvo que irse de allí no sin antes recibir una disculpa de la chica.

Finalmente llego a su edificio, se apresuró a subir temblando por el frio que aun sentía. El elevador se sentía más lento que de costumbre, pero creía que era más su desesperación por llegar a su apartamento.

Cuando llego y abrió la puerta de su amado hogar suspiro feliz, se sacó los zapatos y su chamarra mirando un pequeño perrito moviendo la cola frente suyo, sonrió y se inclinó para acariciarle la cabeza.

-Estoy en casa. –Susurro. Las luces estaban apagadas así que fue con cuidado hasta su habitación, el silencio del lugar era cómodo para él después de un largo día. Llego a su habitación donde la luz si estaba encendida y fue directo a su cama, oh preciada cama dueña de todo si así se lo pidiera, y si pudiera hablar.

Abrazo la almohada más cercana y cerró los ojos sintiendo el sueño hacerse cargo de él.

-No te pongas cómodo, hoy voy a cobrarme los días que me voy.

Y claro, YoonOh tenía que aparecer. Cansado Dongyoung se levantó para acomodarse y ver a su novio salir de la ducha con nada más que unos pantalones anchos, de los cuales por lo que podía notar no llevaba nada debajo, y una toalla sobre sus hombros. Su cabello mojado le daba una idea de lo que hizo en el baño.

Y si alguien le dijera a Dongyoung que el famoso Jaehyun de NCT 127 iba a enamorarse de él y terminarían viviendo juntos se hubiera reído en su cara, pero aquí estaba, el caliente cantante viviendo en el apartamento que compraron desde hace siete meses y profesándose amor incondicional desde ya dos años.

-Así que, ¿el helado estuvo bien? –Pregunto con una sonrisa, vio los ojos de YoonOh agrandarse en pánico.

\- ¿Fuiste tú?

-No, soy un adivino que sabe que comiste helado hoy. –Se levantó de la cama para acomodarse, esta vez sentado. - Te dije que te cuidaras, sabes que si tienes un maldito kilo de   
más esos psicópatas te restringirán la comida por varios días. –El mayor estiro sus brazos y YoonOh casi corrió a él.

Y, arrodillándose frente a Dongyoung, el menor dejo que las manos de su novio acariciaran sus mejillas. - Lo sé, perdón.

-Está bien, solo habrá que cuidarse hasta que te hagan esos estudios tontos y luego iremos a comer todo lo que queramos, ¿te parece? –Pregunto el fotógrafo dejando pequeños besos sobre la frente del menor.

Jaehyun sonrió. - Es fantástico, ¿puedo invitar a los chicos?

Gimoteando Dongyoung negó. - Quiero ese día para nosotros, será el último justo antes de que te vayas por quien sabe cuántos meses. –Susurro separándose de él para verlo a los ojos. - Pero si quieres que vayan.

-No, mejor, puedo hacer una fiesta con ellos después. –Paso sus manos por la cintura de Dongyoung, desde esa posición podía fácilmente hacerlo, y lo levanto. Las piernas del mayor se enredaron en sus caderas y ambos rieron. - Ellos también preguntaron cuándo vas al apartamento para comer.

-Que tal... ¿mañana?

\- ¿Ah? ¿Mañana? –Su tono sorprendido divirtió a Dongyoung, era adorable. - ¿No trabajas?

-Mañana es mi día libre, gracias a tu maravillosa idea de sentarte bajo ese farol.

Jaehyun pareció confundido, pero luego soltó un "Oh". - Así que me seguiste hasta allí.

-Sí, la imagen es hermosa, voy a imprimirla y colocarla junto a las otras. –Junto sus frentes, sus ojos se conectaron y era todo lo que necesitaban.

-En ese caso... -YoonOh se dejó caer en la cama, Dongyoung bajo suyo y él uso sus brazos para no dejar todo su peso sobre el otro. - Vamos a celebrarlo toda la noche.

Dongyoung dejo que su dedo recorriera el contorno del brazo derecho del menor, tenía músculos tan marcados, pensaba en la tontería que hacia SM al hacerlo adelgazar cuando estaba en perfecta forma. - Escuche algo de un ensayo mañana.

-Puedo despertarme, además. –Las fuertes manos de YoonOh tomaron su muslo derecho con fuerza, el mayor se mordió el labio ante el cambio en su mirada. - Quiero comerte por completo.

Antes de que Dongyoung comenzara a trabajar para Dispatch él ya era seguidor de NCT 127, o en ese entonces SR15B, debido a que su hermano era cercano a algunos artistas de SM fue que logro conocerlos y hacerse cercano a algunos, cuando finalmente debutaron es que Dongyoung encontró su trabajo.

Fue duro al principio, la mayoría de las cosas que se necesitaban debían ser fuertes e impactantes por ello se encargó de seguir a otros grupos, pero cuando llego al departamento de Minrae fue peor, esa mujer estaba obsesionada con NCT 127, y sobretodo Jaehyun, así que fue el encargado de seguirlos todos los días.

El primero en darse cuenta que los seguía fue Johnny, él se disculpó mil veces y no supo cómo, pero termino en el apartamento de los nueve chicos disfrutando de la cena hecha por Taeyong, conviviendo como si fuera uno más de ellos.

Fue allí donde se hizo amigo de Jaehyun, luego llego la fase de las citas donde el menor se encargó de llevarlo a lugares alejado de fanáticos y cámaras, era divertido como el encargado de encontrarle un escándalo de citas a NCT 127 salía con uno de los miembros. Al principio fue confuso ya que no era nada en comparación con los artistas que convivían con Jaehyun.

¿El contra Nayeon de Twice o Yeonwoo de Momoland? Por favor, esas mujeres eran demasiado hermosas. También estaban algunos chicos como DK de Seventeen o BangChan de Stray Kids ¡Él estaba lejos de ser tan guapo!

Llego a pensar que solo era una estrategia de todos los miembros para distraerlo y que no los atrapara en citas, pero YoonOh se dio cuenta de sus inseguridades, le juro múltiples veces que todo era real y finalmente, luego de largos meses, empezaron a salir.

Al principio fue difícil, apenas un año habían pasado del debut de NCT 127 y que los descubrieran habría sido perjudicial para su carrera que recién despegaba, sin embargo, consiguieron sacarlo adelante, Dongyoung era de ayuda cuando era el arma secreta de Minrae debido a que por "una extraña razón" siempre sabía de los lugares donde se encontraba el grupo, fue llamado el preferido.

Entonces llego el primer año de su relación y, contra las quejas de Dongyoung, YoonOh tomo sus cosas y se mudaron a un departamento privado, con lo que ganaban ambos, más Jung, pudieron pagarlo y su seguridad era protegida por las políticas de privacidad del lugar. Era perfecto, pero también debían ser más cuidadosos, nadie sabía que Jaehyun ya no vivía con los miembros.

Con el paso del tiempo su relación se hizo más fuerte y NCT 127 gano popularidad, Dongyoung tuvo más trabajo al seguirlos y una parte de su trabajo era bueno porque podía estar siguiendo a su novio y vigilarlo, Jaehyun solía ser descuidado y torpe a veces.

El tiempo de ambos disminuyo pasando cada vez menos horas juntos, pero había momentos, pequeños donde se abrazaban, se veían a la cara y apreciaban cada detalle de ellos.

Como ahora.

El dedo de Dongyoung recorrió el contorno de las cejas de YoonOh bajando hasta su mejilla y moviéndose hacia sus labios, sonrió cuando acarició los suaves y esponjosos labios de su novio, el color rojizo que tenían naturalmente daban ganas de besarlos, morderlos, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer que los labios de YoonOh estuvieran pegados a su piel.

-Despierta dormilón, tienes un ensayo al que ir. –Susurro a su oído, YoonOh se negó abrazándolo por la cintura y apegando sus cuerpos desnudos, su rostro se enterró en el cuello marcado por manchas violetas de Dongyoung. - Woojae.

-Si me cantas puedo levantarme –Susurro con voz ronca estremeciendo a Dong.

-Eres un niño. –Cerro los ojos y trato de recordar alguna canción, sonrió rápidamente y good for you de Eric Nam salió de sus labios.  
YoonOh gruño. - Esa no.

Quería reír, desde que hablo sobre su enamoramiento por Eric Nam, YoonOh odiaba todo lo que venía de él, por supuesto que solo era broma, pero seguía siendo divertido. - Bien, llorón. –Pensó de nuevo y finalmente City 127 del grupo del menor fue la elegida haciéndola divertida en el rap.

YoonOh finalmente se levantó riendo. - Taeyong estaría avergonzado si te escuchara. –Le dijo pasando una mano por su esponjoso cabello y se levantó dejando a la vista su glorioso cuerpo, Dongyoung le saco la lengua. - Voy a tomar un baño.

-Apúrate o llegaras tarde.

-Era para que dijeras que vas a acompañarme. –Refunfuño, pero Dongyoung negó.

-Ni lo creas, es mi día libre, fuiste rudo y soy perezoso según todos, así que no me moveré de aquí, ahora ve, shu.

YoonOh negó y se fue al baño, tenía un adorable puchero en los labios todo el tiempo, pero Kim sabía que desaparecería cuando cerrara la puerta. Estirando sus brazos en el aire empezó a acomodarse en la cama, esa que sería su compañera hasta que YoonOh le llamara para decirle que había terminado su práctica.

Miró el mini refrigerador a lado de su cama y sonrió feliz de haberlo comprado. - Eres un genio Dongyoung –Susurro abriendo el refrigerador y sacando un jugo. Con su desayuno en la mano, ese simple jugo, decidió revisar su teléfono.

Lo primero que vio fue el e-mail de Minrae que venía con un link adjunto, lo abrió y lo primero que se cargo fue "Jung Jaehyun, una belleza inhumana" seguido de la imagen que había tomado. Sonrió mirándola con adoración y luego los comentarios que le siguieron.

1\. [+926, -7] ¿Es el real? ¡Demasiado para mis ojos!

2\. [+311, -24] Guapo, guapo, me hice fan por él. ¡Vamos por un camino de flores Jaehyun ah!

3\. [+261, -11] ¡Loco! Quien tomo esta foto sabe captar todo, ¿Cómo puede ser tan guapo? Aigoo

4\. [+168, -6] Es el idol con menos escándalos que he visto, un trabajador tan duro, su esposa debe ser una suertuda por tener a un hombre como él, tan celosa ㅠㅜ

5\. [+99, -7] ¡Casémonos!

6\. [+34, -1] Lo conocí en la escuela media, era tan guapo como lo es ahora, Jaehyun ah, cuídate~

7\. [+33, -0] Su voz es hermosa y su personalidad igual, ¿es siquiera humano?

8\. [+30, -1] Loco, ¿han visto los visuales de su grupo? SM lo hizo bien con ellos.

9\. [+19, -0] Guapo, guapo.

10\. [+19, -0] Lo vi en persona, es una locura y es la primera foto que hace justicia, ¡Gracias por darnos esta foto!

Eran comentarios como esos que se enorgullecía de su trabajo, siempre quiso tener un trabajo en el medio, pero, por su hermano, supo lo duro que era. Ya era tarde para cuando se dio cuenta, había dejado la escuela y la empresa en la que hizo su audición no lo había aceptado así que decidió tomar cursos en fotografía y otras cosas.

\- ¿Qué miras? –Jaehyun salió ya listo, su ropa de ensayo le quedaba excelente y Dongyoung estaba tan celoso.

-Nada, ¿Por qué te ves tan bien con solo ropa deportiva? –Se quejó bebiendo su jugo.

YoonOh rio. - Porque soy guapo, todo me queda bien. –Tarareo y se acercó dejando un beso en la frente del mayor. - Ya me iré, come algo más que eso ¿entendiste? Cuando vuelva traeré a los chicos para que tomemos una comida juntos.

-Bien, solo... realmente no quiero levantarme. –Dijo moviendo su mano al frente. - Y el refrigerador con comida real está muy lejos.

-Aquí es donde me pregunto quién es realmente el niño. –Se alejó y salió de la habitación solo para regresar con algunos alimentos, los dejo sobre el mini refrigerador. - Comerás, vuelvo en unas horas.

-Te amo.

YoonOh lo miro y sonrió tomando su mano, dejo un beso en el dorso de esta y susurro sobre su piel un "Yo también te amo" antes de alejarse.

Era en esos momentos, donde veía a YoonOh irse, que pensaba si Minrae supiera que su amor prohibido era en realidad su novio lo felicitaría o despediría.

-Probablemente ambas. –Susurro a la nada, se encogió de hombros y bebió de su jugo. Igual, nadie nunca sabría que en realidad el seguidor oficial de NCT 127 salía con uno de ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, esto fue escrito hace un tiempo y solo lo había publicado en una plataforma pero creo que algo me ha animado a venir aquí a compartirlo, espero les haya gustado je y pronto ¡llegará NCT 2020! estoy muy emocionada, quizá ese también fue un impulso para venir y compartir esto je.


End file.
